Achieving higher data rates generally is a goal of any network design. According to communication theory, the achieved data rate (e.g., measured in megabits per second (bps)) of any physical (PHY) layer design is proportional to the channel bandwidth (e.g., measured in megahertz (Hz)). Wider channels generally can sustain higher data rates compared to narrow channels. In many networking scenarios, only channels of narrow bandwidth are available, for instance either due to regulation or spectrum availability. In these cases a wider channel can be constructed by grouping together or aggregating a number of narrow channels to form a wider channel. The technique by which this grouping is achieved is referred to as carrier aggregation. However, current carrier aggregation technique for wireless local area networks (WLANs) can waste bandwidth resource when assigning larger aggregated bandwidth to legacy systems that are not capable of using the entire aggregated bandwidth range. There is a need for an improved carrier aggregation scheme that handles such situations.